Lost Canvas La rose et l'épée One Shot
by Master Jahoo
Summary: Albafica est le guerrier au corps empoisonné, El Cid est le guerrier silencieux. Entre leur deux temples se trouve Degel qui les observe l'un l'autre. Tentative de fanfic yaoïsante. Albafica X El Cid. One Shot.


Il aurait fallu être dupe pour ne pas voir qu'il y avait quelque chose de singulier entre ces deux-là et il n'était pas du genre de Degel d'être dupe.

Il voyait bien chaque jour les regards jetés à la dérobade de son voisin d'en dessous à son voisin du dessus. Il ne parvenait pas à les accepter réellement, certes, mais il les voyait et comprenait ce qu'ils signifiaient. El Cid, le taciturne, le muet, constamment enfermé dans un profond mutisme, et Albafica, le solitaire, l'ermite qui fuyait tout contact avec le reste du monde. Ou comment le soleil se lamentait en silence de ne pouvoir rejoindre la lune. Aurait-il pu exister pareille dissonance dans la mélodie la plus mal écrite? Autant essayer d'accorder ensemble deux couleurs qui ne pouvaient pas l'être.

Le Saint du Verseau sentait que ces regards étaient perçus par le Saint des Poissons et en ressentait tout le désarroi. Il s'imposait lui-même son isolement, chose imbibée de poison qui craignait de ne contaminer quelque source d'eau pure, et savoir que cette eau tentait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui en était d'autant plus douloureux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en embrasser la fraîcheur, s'y désaltérer, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité la tarir ou la corrompre. Le Saint du Capricorne, lui, était la bête sauvage dont le regard avait capté le corps magnifique d'une jeune biche, mais qui redoutait de la blesser de ses griffes à venir la contempler de trop près. Il était avant tout un guerrier et il n'aurait jamais dû ressentir un tel trouble envers l'un de ses compagnons d'arme.

Au milieu de tout cela, Degel se sentait presque un voyeur, à sentir avec une telle acuité ces sentiments à la fois exprimés et refoulés autour de lui. Il ne l'avait pas choisi, mais ce n'était guère plus confortable pour autant. Il avait malgré tout fini par s'attacher à cette relation qui était à sens unique de chacun des côtés, triste paradoxe.

A cette époque, Albafica en était encore à absorber tous les poisons à sa disposition pour s'immuniser et renforcer sa résistance. Il était relativement fréquent de sentir son cosmos s'enflammer douloureusement dans la fièvre qu'ils provoquaient et, parfois, décroître de façon inquiétante, proche de l'extinction. Le Verseau aurait pu jurer que son compagnon ne tentait jamais que de mettre fin à une existence qui lui était pénible, mais pour le peu qu'il le connaissait, il savait également de quelle force de caractère il disposait et de qu'elle volonté il savait faire preuve.

A chaque fois que de telles choses arrivaient, il abaissait subtilement la température de l'air pour aider le corps du guerrier à lutter, mais il sentait également le regard d'El Cid, levé vers la douzième maison, ainsi que son intensité. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il cherchait à se faire connaître, ou si, tout simplement, son inquiétude était tellement forte qu'il ne pouvait s'en cacher, mais à chaque fois qu'il sentait croître l'angoisse du dixième Saint, il sentait également, comme une réponse, la volonté du douzième s'affermir.

Non, il n'était pas dupe. Ces deux-là avaient bel et bien conscience l'un de l'autre, peut-être même bien plus que lui-même ne le pensait.

Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'Albafica se retrouva un jour à l'article de la mort et que lui-même, alarmé, s'apprêtait à quitter son palais pour se rendre dans son temple, convaincu que sans intervention directe, le Saint d'Or ne survivrait pas, qu'il vit El Cid passer devant lui, ne lui accordant même pas un regard, ni ne demandant sa permission pour passer et s'y rendre lui-même.

Il ne l'aurait pas arrêté de toute façon. Il était, en un sens, heureux que le Capricorne sorte de sa réserve et montre l'attachement qui l'unissait à son camarade. C'était un jeu qui avait duré beaucoup trop longtemps pour chacun d'entre eux et il était temps qu'ils aillent enfin l'un vers l'autre et qu'ils se trouvent enfin après une partie de cache-cache trop longue.

Degel ne sut jamais ce que fit El Cid pour aider Albafica, mais il sentit leur cosmos s'enflammer, s'unir et se renforcer l'un l'autre. Et alors qu'il s'éloignait pudiquement de son temple, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il était important que même un guerrier puisse tisser de profonds liens avec ses pairs. Peu importait leur nature.

Il fallait une cause à un guerrier pour avancer sur le champ de bataille. Il lui fallait de la volonté pour lever son épée. Il lui fallait également une raison de vivre pour ne pas oublier de lever son bouclier, chose que l'un comme l'autre avaient jeté depuis bien longtemps.

Il ne savait pas s'ils retrouveraient l'un et l'autre cette protection salvatrice, mais au moins tous deux savaient-ils désormais qu'une cause n'était pas tout, qu'il leur fallait également des liens pour s'attacher à leur propre vie.


End file.
